Those Bloody Muggle Hospital Beds
by ms james potter
Summary: Lily, James, and a moving hospital bed. Catastrophy? Horror? Love? LJ. [oneshot]


**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

Those Bloody Muggle Hospital Beds

"Excuse me, which bed is James Potter in?" Lily Evans asked the assistant nurse in the Hospital Wing.

The nurse pointed to a bed in the far corner, where a black haired boy was lying quietly on his bed. He seemed to be amusing himself by playing eensy-weensy-spider. **  
**  
Lily rolled her eyes. In truth, she didn't even know why she was here, visiting Potter. He was hurt all the time, but she'd never come to visit him before (except that one time where she visited him in the night and watched him sleep for over an hour... but that doesn't count). Having all the bones removed in his right arm wasn't that big of a deal compared to some of the other injuries he had. Besides, it had only happened in Transfiguration class…

Lily cringed, remembering the incident that had occurred only a couple hours ago. James had asked her to be his partner, and she had coldly refused, as was her tradition. However, instead of partnering with Sirius Black as James always did when turned down by Lily, James had flirtingly asked _another_ girl to be his partner. A different girl. A girl who's name was Jessica. As in, not Lily.

She was surprised, to say the least. Stunned. Angered, maybe. Perhaps even jealous.

So she sought her revenge.

Attempting to cast a rapid hair growth charm on his right foot (not exactly the most malicious thing in the world, but she was Lily Evans), something had gone wrong.

She knew she shouldn't have done it, even before he froze in panic, falling to the ground and twitching as all the bones in his right foot disappeared. She'd known even before he asked _Jessica_ to be his partner that she shouldn't do it. She knew from the beginning that one day, James would go after another girl, and there would be nothing she could do about it.

But she did it anyway.

No harm was done, though, she told herself. No one knew that it was her who cast the spell. No one knew that because of her, James was… was hurt.

Her stomach turned guiltily.

James should have known, though. James had been looking right at her when she had cast the spell. But he hadn't said anything, hadn't given any sign that he knew what Lily had done.

Lily came out of her trance and walked towards James's hospital bed.

"Lily?" said James in a surprised voice as he caught sight of his visitor.

She gave a half smile in return, looking him up and down. He wasn't wearing his glasses. Further inspection showed that he wasn't wearing (_Oh, gods,_ she thought) his shirt, either. Resisting the temptation to stare at his muscular body, Lily forced her green eyes to look into James's hazel ones.

"So, did you come to deliver my homework or something?" James asked questioningly, reaching over to his nightstand and shoving on his glasses.

_Great_, she thought exasperatedly_, he thinks the only reason I'd visit him was to bring him homework. Remus was right, he does think I hate him_.

"No," she said, smiling pleasantly, determined to show him that she didn't hate him, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh," he said, obviously surprised. "That's nice of you," he commented awkwardly.

"Yeah," she said, gazing around at James's surroundings. She spotted a frilly, pink card on his nightstand. "What's _that_?" she asked in distaste.

"Oh… Jessica brought it by earlier," James said casually, smirking at Lily's obvious disgust. She mouthed the word "Jessica" with an ugly face.

"Let me see that," Lily muttered, reaching over James's bed to the nightstand.

She knew she shouldn't have done it. She knew that she should have just walked around the hospital bed and got the card, or asked James to bring it to her, or done anything, _anything_, rather than reaching over James's bed.

But she did it anyway.

And she immediately regretted her decision. Her arms were simply too short to reach over a bed, so she placed one hand on what she _thought_ was the mattress (James's tensed as Lily's hand met his leg), and stretched over as far as she possibly could, determined to grab that pink frilly _monster_ that was so proudly displayed on that damned nightstand.

"ARGHH!" she screeched as she lost her balance and toppled on top of James. Lily's forehead squashed into his rather unromantically as her cheeks burned crimson.

To complete this situation of horror, the bed started _moving_. Racking her brain for an answer to this development, she remembered some of the muggle hospital beds she'd seen before.

The bed bended and flipped, morphing into many different styles in a way Lily considered rather brutal, as she found herself in very close quarters with James. Blushing, she tried to speak.

"James!" she shrieked. "This isn't one of those moving muggle beds is it?"

"Yes – it's just – AHA!" he triumphantly held up a remote, as Lily found herself shoved into James's chest. Maneuvering his other hand over to flick the switch to stop the bed, the tumultuous ride finally stopped.

Both James and Lily were panting, put in compromising positions as the two ends of the bed had managed to turn in a way that sandwiched James and Lily in between.

Lily sighed, relieved that the ride was finally over. It was a while before she noticed that her lips were mere millimeters from James's, and his arm – she felt butterflies erupt in her stomach – was resting rather comfortably around her waist.

Sorting through her feelings of panic and enjoyment, Lily forced her eyes to meet James's. She felt his ragged breath come out of his mouth and onto hers, as the current situation wouldn't allow their faces to be any farther than an inch apart.

"Bloody muggle beds," James said in a soft, husky voice. He didn't sound too upset at the situation, Lily noted contentedly. "The remote flew that way," he added, gesturing his head a fraction of an inch to the left, where the remote lay a meter away.

Lily smiled, but her calm expression immediately turned to one of annoyance as she felt a soft tickling on her lower lip. James followed her gaze. "You've got a feather on your lip," he said, giving a small laugh. "Here – I'll get it." Intending to brush it off with his hand, he remembered that they were stuck. "Uhm…" he said softly, with only one possible way of removing the feather coming to mind.

Lily smiled teasingly at him, knowing what he was thinking. "Go on," she said, "get it off."

James raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he delicately placed his lips onto hers. She smiled into his mouth as she felt the feather fall away. Her hand, which had been crushed between his body and the mattress, delicately weaved its way into his hair. _No wonder he runs his hands through it all the time_, she thought.

She was ecstatic. She had no idea how this had happened, but it finally had. James had finally gotten what he'd always wanted, and in a way, so had she.

James pulled away softly, and rested his forehead gently against hers.

"If this is the reward," he whispered before moving in to kiss her again, "then you can remove my bones any day."

She smiled into his lips again, and felt him do the same.

So he did know.

**a/n: review, yeah?**Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
